legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Noa
Noa (ノア) is one of three main protagonists in Legend of Legaia. She is a feral child raised in Snowdrift Cave by the Ra-Seru Terra (using the body of a wolf). She is the second playable character found in the game, and she is first introduced in a flashback shortly after Vahn reaches the entrance to Mt. Rikuroa. Appearance Noa has a small and lightweight body, however it is highly toned due to the daily training regimen she completed with Terra inside of Snowdrift Cave for most of her life. Noa has unkempt dark pink hair that is tied back in a ponytail, though multiple strands of hair hang down the sides of her face. She has large green eyes spread far apart and a small nose and mouth. Noa typically wears a blue bodysuit that covers her waist and legs and a dirty, loose, off-white crop top with a gold design. She wears a set of arm and leg warmers that match her top, as well as brown open-toed sandals. In her in-game and battle sprite, Noa's hair is changed from dark pink to red to match her mother's natural color and her blue bodysuit becomes darker. Since equipping her Robe as the game progresses, Noa's outfits are either her primary outfit in a different designs and colors or a tube-like catsuit in different designs. Like Vahn's she is also wearing a tiara-like headband and she can still wear sandals in a different design. She later replaces her sandals for shoes and boots, either ankle-length or knee-high. In the side game Baka Fighter, Noa's hair is brown and her eyes are blue. Her primary outfit has been altered as the outlines of her midriff and both arm and leg warmers are blue, her bodysuit is green and her sandals are gray. Personality Noa is a curious and hyperactive child. Due to being raised in a cave by a wolf, she is somewhat rough around the edges. She has no concept of etiquette or what is and isn't appropriate to say and do in social situations, therefore she can be offensive or embarrassing to others even when she doesn't mean it. She is a very social person and loves to be around others. In fact, being by herself is one of her worst fears (she will even cry if Vahn tries to leave Drake Castle without notifying her). Initially shy toward Vahn, she latches on to him after he rescues her, along with the wounded Terra from Caruban on top of Mt. Rikuroa. Noa and Vahn maintain a positive relationship throughout their adventures, although he sometimes has to help calm her down during one of her tantrums. Her relationship with Gala is much more of a struggle, however, as their personalities are polar opposites. Noa's naïveté often grates on the strict and disciplined nerves of Gala. Howvever, even Gala grows to love her as a close friend. Noa has to deal with horrible trauma at such an early age that it says much about the strength and purity of her heart that she's able to go on after dealing with so much sadness. Even after it is revealed that her older brother Cort is the one who caused the Mist to invade the world and even the death of her parents, Noa decides to raise Cort as a loving mother when he is reborn as an infant and given a second chance at life. Story Early Life Noa was born a princess of the nation of Conkram to Queen Minea and King Nebular, the parents of the nation's prince, Cort. She was to represent a new era of prosperity, but not long after her birth the Mist attacked Conkram and destroyed most of its population. Queen Minea, resigned to her fate, ordered a Soren to take Noa very far from Conkram to a land untouched by Mist. Over time, the Soren flew a tremendous distance to Drake Kingdom but fell to Mt. Rikuroa's summit and died from the fall. Noa was miraculously unharmed and found by a wandering wolf who had come to investigate the deceased Soren. Just as the wolf came to investigate, a Ra-Seru that had been sleeping inside the summit's Genesis Tree sensed Noa's presence. Terra pledged to live with Noa. However, as Noa was too small to become one with Terra, Terra instead joined with the body of the nearby wolf and took control of it. Terra realized that Mt. Rikuroa was far too dangerous a place to raise a child due to the abundance of monsters and wildlife living on the mountain, and so she took her far north to a heavily isolated place called Snowdrift Cave. The original opening to the cave somehow closed in and left Terra and Noa trapped inside it. However, due to the presence of a small spring for water and mushroom patches and Piura for food, the two were able to live safely for many years. Terra rigorously trained Noa's body and mind day after day to such an extent that by the time Noa reached the mere age of twelve she had become a highly skilled fighter. Terra continued to wait for the day when they could escape the cave and return to Mt. Rikuroa, where she could use the power of the Genesis Tree to detach from the wolf and join Noa. ''Legend of Legaia'' Noa is first introduced within Snowdrift Cave in the middle of a dream where a voice is calling out to her. She is suddenly woken up by a wolf named Terra and made to train her body and mind by fighting Piura in a section of the cave and being quizzed on several trivia facts regarding the cave and the surrounding areas. After Noa's practice, however, a brief earthquake tears a hole in the cave and causes the Mist from outside to enter Snowdrift Cave. Terra and Noa leave the cave and head to the top of Mt. Rikuroa so Terra can transfer herself onto Noa using the power of the Genesis Tree atop the mountain. They defeat a Golem along the way, and Terra reveals to Noa the truth that she is not actually a wolf, but a Ra-Seru attached to an aged wolf who will soon die if she does not separate from from the dying wolf's body. Once they reach the Genesis Tree at the top, Zeto appears and summons Caruban to kill them before disappearing. Fortunately Vahn arrives after Caruban wounds Terra and helps Noa defeat it before using Meta's power to revive the Genesis Tree, which gives Terra the power to attach to Noa. Noa heads to the newly revived Drake Castle with Vahn and receives an audience with King Drake, who asks her and Vahn to save the rest of the world from the Mist. She then spends time chatting with various people in the courtyard of the castle and learns more about human customs after Vahn convinces her that there is nothing to fear from other people. Once she is done they head to the Water Gate, where Vahn presumably tells Noa about his intention to take Mei's mother back to Rim Elm from Biron Monastery. In the monastery, Noa meets many new people, including the monastery's Master Zopu, Mei's mother, Maya, a young hothead named Songi, and a rude student called Master Teacher. After agreeing to revive the Genesis Trees of the Voz forests at Zopu's request, they head to West Voz Forest the next day with a reluctant Master Teacher, who had been forced by Zopu to escort them. Incidentally, Noa gets Master Teacher to reveal his real name to be Gala. Much to Noa's disappointment, the party finds a dead Genesis Tree in West Voz Forest but is able to extract a Ra-Seru egg from the tree. Songi attacks Biron Monastery while they are gone and after checking on Biron Monastery, where it is discovered that Maya has turned into a Seru monster, they head to East Voz Forest to find Songi waiting for them, who has put on a Ra-Seru to obtain power. After Songi runs off they revive the Genesis Tree and Gala decides to put on the newly hatched Ozma in order to defeat Songi later. The party returns to Biron Monastery where Zopu excommunicates Gala from the monastery for wearing a Seru. Not understanding the word "excommunication", Noa asks Zopu its meaning and is shocked to find out from Gala that it means he is kicked out of the monastery. Noa begins to throw a tantrum before being stopped by Gala, however she tells Gala that she and Vahn will never turn their backs on him. The party heads into a castle inside a valley where they run into Songi in the first floor basement. After Gala defeats him in battle due to the power of Ozma, Songi reveals to the party that Zeto is waiting for them at the Mist Generator and runs off. Gala then promises Noa that the three of them will all fight Songi later after she states that she wants to fight him. They soon encounter Zeto at the Mist Generator and Noa remembers him as the man who attacked her at Mt. Rikuoroa. Despite his taunts, the three defeat him and destroy the Mist Generator. After a quick stop back in Biron Monastery they head to the Ancient Wind and Water Caves in the north and traverse the tunnels to an inn run by the Old Water Witch who insists that they stay. Vahn, Noa and Gala each have a strange dream where they are contacted by someone named Hari, who tells them to come to Octam to learn the meaning of their dreams. The party first reaches the Mist and Seru-covered town of Jeremi in Sebucus. They revive the town after defeating a horrible monster and are greeted by the populace as heroes. They meet a jeweler named Zalan who gives them a letter for his son Pepe in Vidna. The party reaches Vidna in the north to see that the windmills of the town have kept the Mist out and give Zalan's son the letter. Pepe reveals that his mother had died year prior and he gives them her ring to take to Zalan as proof. They then enter a house of Biron monks and draw the attention of a priestess named Sashia. She relays a message to them given to her by Hari many years ago, who told her that three heroes wearing Ra-Seru would arrive one day. They reach Octam and after reading the Book of Prophecy find an underground elevator and a thief named Cara who tells them that she gave the Star Pearl to Zalan. They return to Zalan and give him Yuma's ring and obtain the Star Pearl from him. They return to Jeremi and give Zalan Pepe's letter, receiving a reward for their efforts when Noa asks if he knows about the Star Pearl. Zalan gives it to them, enabling them to enter the stone flower at the Gate of Shadows (after a brief run-in with the Delilas Family) that leads them to Octam's underground caverns. The heroes speak with the mayor of town and learn more about the earthquakes plaguing the area just before they hear from a guard that Hari has awakened. Hari of the Future reveals to Noa that her parents are in Conkram, but that seeing them will disturb her greatly. As the heroes leave, an earthquake destroys the pillar holding Hari's Palace of Meditation. Noa and the others are able to escape, but Hari and his priestesses die in the collapse. Hari's spirits rise up and tell the heroes that they knew of the impending earthquake and that they will meet in an unexpected place in the future. The party heads to the earth's volcanic underground to battle the monster causing the earthquakes and defeat him, but he freezes the lava underground in his dying moment. This causes the Mist to envelop Vidna since the windmills no longer have lava to power them. Soon they arrive in Ratayu where the Ra-Seru detect the presence of a Genesis Tree with fluctuating energy levels. They obtain a key from Lord Saryu that allows them to enter Mt. Letona where the Genesis Tree is covered by a barrier. After Noa is zapped by it, Songi arrives and reveals that it was he who put the forcefield in place. The heroes are able to defeat Songi despite his tranformation, and after he deactivates the forcefield and runs off they revive the Genesis Tree and head back into Ratayu, where they learn that Lord Saryu has been sacrificing young women to grow a Juggernaut in the palace. Noa disguises herself as one of the summoned women in order to stop Saryu but is trapped and about to be fed to Juggernaut. Vahn and Gala rescue her and defeat Saryu, who returns to normal after his Sim-Seru separates from him. He shuts off the machine that is incubating the Juggernaut, which kills the monster. Saryu then gives them a key to the West Gate leading to the Mist Generator. The party reaches the Mist Generator of Sebucus and defeats the castle lord Dohati, who had been the primary creator of Juggernaut, and the one who gave Saryu the evil Sim-Seru and ordered Xain to destroy Octam and Hari. They destroy the Mist Generator before a Ra-Seru rises from the rubble and speaks to their Ra-Seru before shattering. The Ra-Seru refuse to explain the situation. After heading back to Ratayu, Saryu tells Noa that if she is looking for her parents in Conkram, the only way to get there is by using the Flying Train of Octam. The party goes to Octam's train station, where three conductors lead them halfway before detaching the Flying Train from the gondola, which coasts them the rest of the way to Karisto Station, ending in a brutal crash. Noa and the others are awoken from the crash by Cara and discover the existence of the Floating Castle as well as Cara being in the possession of a Ra-Seru egg before she runs away. The party leaves Karisto Station and arrives in Sol, where Mist and Seru monsters fill the area. They meet an old warrior named Gaza who nearly attacks them by mistake but tells them that humans survive in the upper levels where the Mist has not reached. They find Cara in a Jazz Club yelling at a man named Grantes and after a misunderstanding where Noa beats him up they leave, with Cara soon following and heading back down the tower. They reach the Biron Monastery at the top of the tower, where Old Deez gives them a Genesis Tree seedling after they earn his respect. They are stopped by Gaza, who had heard of their plans to drive away the Mist with the Genesis Tree and became determined to stop them so he may continue to kill Seru in the Mist below. Despite not wanting to injure him, they are forced to fight and cripple Gaza in battle. Songi appears and takes Gaza away before the party can heal his wounds, so they make their way to the bottom of Sol Tower to the Warrior's Square, where they see a holographic message made by Dr. Usha after unlocking the Sage Gate. After reaching the Warrior's Square, they are encountered by Songi and Gaza just before they can plant the Genesis Tree and are forced to fight Gaza once more after he is possessed by a Sim-Seru given to him by Songi. After defeating Gaza, Noa tries to get the Ra-Seru to heal him. However, his wounds are too great to heal and instead they transfer his spirit to the Genesis Tree in order to revive it. After the Tree is revived, Noa tells Gaza to watch over them, calling him "Grandpa" and stopping to look at the Genesis Tree one last time before leaving Sol Tower. ]] After receiving a password from Sol Tower's Emperor Etora VIII, the party travels to Buma and finds that the town's three Genesis Trees are frozen solid by ice. Unable to revive the Genesis Trees or detect the presence of any Ra-Seru eggs, the party heads to Usha Research Center and has an audience with Dr. Usha. Usha explains to them that Buma has been frozen by the icy breath of Koru, who can only be destroyed safely by the TimeSpace Bombs. In order to make these bombs, the heroes are forced to obtain a Fire Droplet in Uru Mais by taking a Ruins Key with them and dreaming inside Uru Mais's chambers. .]] Noa's dream is a flashback into her past where she discovers her origins and how she came to be under the care of Terra. Once Vahn, Noa, and Gala have all dreamed, they are contacted by Tieg, who gives them the Fire Droplet. Juggernaut arrives and blows apart the pyramid of Uru Mais before disappearing. After taking the Fire Droplet to Dr. Usha and receiving four TimeSpace Bombs, they travel to Nivora Ravine and blow open the entrance with one of the bombs. Within the ravine they go through separate tunnels to reach Koru's chamber so they can blow him up from multiple directions. Before they can set the bombs they are ambushed once again by the Delilas Family, who reveal that they serve one known as Lord Zora. The party defeats the Delilas Family after three one-on-one battles and sets the bombs, but learns that the Delilas Family has merged with Koru in order to keep it alive and commanded it to self-destruct. The party defeats Koru and gently releases its thermal energy, thawing out the town of Buma. Noa wonders if they can contact the Soren to use their help to reach the Floating Castle after spotting them flying over Buma to investigate. After convincing Grantes to return to Buma with Cara they obtain a Soren Flute from him and are told to play it on top of Mt. Dhini in order to summon the Soren. After reaching the summit of Mt. Dhini, Vahn plays the flute and when the Soren arrive they tell them of their wish to destroy the Floating Castle. The Soren decide they will discuss it with their elder and after getting his approval transport Vahn and the others to the Floating Castle, where they find and defeat Zora, who reveals that she had used Ra-Seru to power Mist Generators. Songi appears and destroys the Mist Generator and then kills the injured Zora, revealing that the Mist from the castle was a dud and that it was all a plot to kill them as the castle fell to the earth with the Mist Generator's destruction. Songi leaves, believing them good as dead and the heroes return to the balcony of the castle to find the Soren gone. Just as they think they are about to die the Soren come and retrieve them. Despite her close encounter with death, Noa still has a smile on her face. The Soren Elder tells the party that a reconaissance team found the true source of the Mist in the northern mountains near Conkram. Having heard that their next destination is the very place her parents are waiting for her, Noa is filled with eagerness. They parachute into Conkram and are shocked to find that the town itself is a living Sim-Seru that has fused with the buildings and all of the inhabitants. Noa hears a cry for help and discovers a man fused with a pillar. Forgetting that she is not supposed to remove a human from its host while in the Mist, she tries to pull the man out of the wall. However, she is reminded by Noa that the man will die if she pulls him out and that the only way to return everyone to normal is by getting rid of the Mist. They enter the town's palace when suddenly Noa stops and shakes with fright. Noa starts to cry and tells Vahn and Gala that she feels like she knows the place and is very scared, but is comforted by Vahn and Gala that they will never leave her alone. They encounter Noa's mother and father, who tell them that the only way to enter the Absolute Fortress holding the last Mist Generator is by breaking its impenetrable wall with the Nemesis Gem, which can only be obtained in the past. They use the room of mirrors to travel 12 years into the past where they find that the Mist was developed as a weapon in Conkram's war against Sol. The demonstration the next day goes haywire and covers Conkram, causing Noa and the others to enter Conkram's basement where the Mist Generator was held. They find a hole with Mist pouring out that leads to the Seru-kai dimension and jump inside it where they travel through a dimensional barrier. .]] The Ra-Seru reveal that they are entering Rogue's Tower, the location of Rogues who rebelled against the god Tieg many years ago and were once Ra-Seru themselves. They travel through the maze of the tower and defeat many Rogues in the process before defeating the head Rogue, which collapses the tower and cuts off the Mist from Conkram. The heroes return to Conkram see Cort and Jette berated by King Nebular. Nebular demands to know who they are and Noa mistakenly asks why he does not recognize her, but Gala covers for noa and tells him that they have cut off the source of the Mist. Nebular leads them to his throne where they tell him everything, and as per their request he gives them the Nemesis Gem, despite protest from Prince Cort. Noa then finds the pregnant Queen Minea on top of the palace balcony praying for Cort, who she says had become a different person ever since his research into the Mist. Upon beckoning to her unborn child in her belly, Noa begins to cry and cannot help but walk toward Minea and call her "mother". Vahn and Gala block Noa and remind her that she cannot say who she is. Noa cannot understand why, but she complies and says nothing more. They tell Minea that Noa meant to say she reminds her of her own mother, and in response Noa gives her a ring with which to remember her by. Convinced that the heroes were sent to her by God, Minea tells them to save her son, Cort. The party returns to present Conkram, where Minea tells Noa that Cort is indeed her older brother and explains how the Mist returned after they had driven it away. One Sim-Seru snuck its way into Conkram after the initial Mist outbreak, the other was a Rogue that awakened Cort's evil ambitions. Minea expresses her feelings of responsibility for the state of the world, but Noa reassures her that it is not her fault, and that once she destroys the Mist Generator she won't have to be alone anymore. Minea tells Noa that she loves her before they head to the Absolute Fortress. The party reaches the Absolute Fortress and breaks open the Gate of Hell by Noa throwing the Nemesis Gem at it. They discover that Juggernaut is lying in a lake of Mist and later run into Cort's assistant that they had seen in the past, Jette. Noa ushers Jette to fight her, knowing that he is partly responsible for the Mist, but Jette reads their minds and remembers that they are the heroes from the past. Jette transforms and preaches of the Mist's divine qualities and intentions of having humans evolve from it. Despite his attack, he is defeated and the party is able to reach the Mist Generator at the top of the fortress. As they attempt to destroy the Mist Generator they are stopped as Noa collapses on the floor and holds her head, screaming in pain. Cort ambushes the heroes and releases his psychic grip on Noa's mind. He states that he had planned to lure out the Ra-Seru from the beginning in order to use them to power more Mist Generators and then attacks them. Noa and the others defeat Cort, and the fatal injuries given to him and his Seru cause the fortress to rumble and collapse, as Cort reveals they are psychically connected. A large rumble then knocks Cort over the ledge into the lake of Mist below where Juggernaut had slept. Noa grieves over Cort's death as the fortress starts to collapse but forgets about it once she realizes that they have only seconds to escape. The party either enters a large vent by the Door of Light or by Cara entering the fortress and revealing the way, and slides down to reach the outside where Cara and Grantes (with Seru Wings) are waiting for them. Grantes and Cara express their gratitude and reveal that Grantes is giving back his wings to live as a human with Cara. They fly off and the heroes return to where Conkram was to find that the Seru had caved in on itself when the Mist disappeared and died, killing everyone inside it. Noa sobs at the realization that her parents are dead and no longer trusts Terra. Noa then collapses in tears as it rains down on all of them. After they return to Rim Elm, Noa stays cooped up in the Village Elder's house and reflects over why so many bad things happen to her despite the fact that she is a good person. Soon a small child arrives and informs she and Vahn that a man calling himself Songi has arrived to see them. Noa runs over to Songi in a rage and demands to know his intentions. Songi makes small talk and then attacks Rim Elm suddenly before informing them that Juggernaut is heading for Rim Elm, having fused with Cort after he fell into the lake of Mist. The Ra-Seru use their powers to place a shield around Noa, Vahn, and Gala as Juggernaut arrives and fuses with Rim Elm, turning it into a Seru town just like Conkram. Songi places a barrier around Juggernaut's mouth so as to prevent the Ra-Seru from entering it and then tells the party that he is off to conquer another world - the Seru-kai - before disappearing into a dimensional portal. Noa and the others head to Uru Mais where they call to Tieg, who appears and opens the portal to the Seru-kai. They reach the Seru-kai and find Songi using a special Sim-Seru in order to sap the energy from the Great Genesis Tree. He transforms to kill them once and for all but the heroes defeat him once again. After Songi dies the Seru-kai looks like it will be destroyed from lack of power, but Hari's spirit appears and saves the Seru-kai momentarily by using his power to nurture the Great Genesis Tree's life momentarily. The heroes teleport to Mt. Rikuroa's Genesis Tree and then head over to Rim Elm for the final battle. Vahn stops at the foot of Juggernaut, unsure if he can go through with fighting due to the possibility of everyone in Rim Elm ending up dead like the people of Conkram. Knowing Vahn's pain, Noa tries to console him and tells him that none of their acts of heroism will go undone, promising that she will wait with him until he is ready. Once Vahn gains his composure, they travel to the mouth of Juggernaut and break open Songi's barrier with their new power. They enter Juggernaut and travel its insides until they find a room filled with Rim Elm's villagers fused with Juggernaut's body. Noa comforts Mei and Maya before heading off deeper into Juggernaut's body with Vahn and Gala. They are swept up by a river of blood and washed away onto an artery where they find a deformed Cort encased inside Juggernaut's heart. Noa cries out in horror and awakens Cort, trying to convince him to turn into a human again. However, Cort cries out that humans are inferior and that he has transcended all beings - even the Seru. Cort proceeds to hit Noa with a blast of energy from his eyes and decides to destroy the humans that are in front of him, using his powers to escape the heart and rise out in front of them in a monstrous body. Using all their power, Noa and the others defeat Cort and Noa kneels by Cort's side as Juggernaut's body begins to collapse. Suddenly Meta, Terra, and Ozma reveal that the Seru-kai's time is up and is about to die. They detach from the party and give them parting words of hope for the human race, thanking them for all they have accomplished. Using the last of their power, the three Ra-Seru combine together and explode, breaking apart Juggernaut's body entirely and returning all the citizens of Rim Elm back to how they were. restore Rim Elm.]] About a month later, it is discovered that the Ra-Seru not only saved Rim Elm, but also revitalized the people there. Vahn's father Val no longer has a limp, and everyone feels as if they have been reborn. Gala has returned to Biron Monastery and Vahn prepares to leave Rim Elm. It is discovered by the Village Elder from Vahn that Noa had left Rim Elm immediately prior, carrying a baby in her hands. The baby is discovered to be Cort, who had been reincarnated by the powers of the Ra-Seru. Noa leaves Rim Elm with Cort in secrecy, heading to the town of Jeremi where she is last seen kissing his forehead in front of the town's Genesis Tree. Noa's Dreams Throughout the adventure, Noa will be contacted by her mother, and eventually her father, through her dreams. Aside from the first dream, later dreams will be activated randomly during periods of rest, but tend to be activated in certain areas before particular story-related scenes. Gameplay Noa is one of the strongest characters in terms of damage capabilities throughout more than half of the game due to her significantly longer action bar. She is also the fastest character, but she has low defense and the lowest HP, INT and MP of the party, making her the most likely to faint from a powerful attack and the least effective in casting Seru spells aside from those affiliated with the Wind and Water elements. Gala and Vahn both surpass her in most stats (save for agility and speed) toward the end of the game, though Noa is considered by many to be the most useful party member throughout most of the adventure. Arts Possible Art Combinations Noa has a total of 135 possible art combinations when all 9 art blocks are available to her. Noa's Sound Bites Below are voice clips of Noa in battle. Victory Quotes * The Japanese in the victory quotes was removed in the NA release of Legend of Legaia and can only be heard while playing the Japanese version. Art Quotes + Sounds Faint Trivia *On average, Noa's Arts use the most space in the attack bar and cost the most AP *Noa's finisher for her Miracle Art is a unique hyper art called "Jurassic Blow", which is a modified version of the Hurricane Kick *In the Japanese version, Noa speaks in the third person and often omits particles, giving her a somewhat "caveman"-like dialect. Her dialogue is also written exclusively in hiragana and katakana, no kanji, perhaps to indicate that she likely wouldn't know any. *It is possible for Noa to be Vahn's love interest Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Playable Characters